Mi deseo es
by Rebeca18
Summary: - ¿Un deseo?... un beso bajo la lluvia, ¿Y el tuyo? - Que empiece a llover ya… -dijo antes de besarme y entonces, la lluvia cayo de golpe… y mi deseo se cumplió- One-Shot **AmaShie**


**Mi deseo es…**

_¿Un deseo?... un beso bajo la lluvia, ¿Y el tuyo? _

_Que empiece a llover ya…_ -dijo antes de besarme y entonces, la lluvia cayo de golpe… y mi deseo se cumplió-

**One-Shot**

****AmaShie****

**Capitulo Único: Mi deseo concedido **

**De pronto me entro la inspiración y empecé a escribir ;) **

**Es el primer fic que escribo sobre Blue Exorcist, y adoro la pareja AmaShie. **

**Desde que vi este anime quise hacer un fic, pero no sabia como y tal… pero ahora, ¡tachan! De golpe me entro la inspiración y esto salio… Haber si gusta. **

**Espero que les guste y dejen algún review. **

Shiemi suspiro por décima vez aquella mañana. Estaba sentada, con las piernas estiradas en el césped del jardín. Con las manos en la tierra apoyando su peso en el.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no llovía, y el calor la mataba. Miro su jardín con tristeza, estaba algo seco.

Aunque ella regaba todos los días no había forma de que las plantas estuvieran bien.

¿¡Porque demonios no llovía!?

Suspiro –ahora por enésima vez- se dejo caer hacia atrás y se quedo viendo el cielo. Tan azul, tan despejado…

Y encima tenia mucho calor, llevaba su kimono de verano uno finito rosa claro con detalles azules celestes.

Cerró sus ojos.

Ni si quiera había una brisa fresca.

Respiro profundamente e inspiro el aroma de las flores. Sonrió levemente.

Y entonces pensó en el Jardín de Amahara, en la promesa con su abuela, en su abuela… entristeció.

Entonces una brisa calida paso por ella, cosa que la hizo pensar de nuevo en el maldito calor.

Abrió los ojos y se levanto de golpe, quedando sentada aun con los pies estirados.

Bajo la cabeza.

**Ojala pudiera pedir un deseo…** -murmuro-

**¿Qué deseo pedirías?** –de golpe, como acto reflejo levanto su vista al frente-

Y delante de ella tenía un chico de cabello verde oscuro, con un pico en su pelo que se va haciendo ligeramente haciendo mas claro. Con un mechón mas largo cayendo por la mitad de su rostro, su piel clara, orejas de puntas y ojos oscuros. Que mide unos 1,72 cm.

Esta de cuclillas frente a ella, a penas a unos centímetros de su rostro, como siempre, con una paleta en su boca.

¿Quién es? Amaimon, uno de los Ocho Príncipes del Inframundo, el Rey de la Tierra.

**A-amaimon… **-tartamudeo ella sonrojada hasta las orejas-

Hacia casi un mes y medio, tras la batalla de Rin y Yukio contra Satán, se habían encontrado y conocido…

**Flash Back**

_Shiemi regaba su jardín -como siempre- ya era casi de noche. El sol se iba ocultando tras las montañas y dejaba el cielo de un color rosado anaranjado. _

_Shiemi entonces tropezó con una piedrecita y tiro la regadera llena de agua, y justo cuando ella iba a caer en el charco que se formo en el suelo, unos brazos fuertes la sujetan._

_Aun con los ojos cerrados se levantan con la ayuda de ha-saber-quien y luego voltea tímidamente a ver quien era…_

_¡Sorpresa!_

_**¡T-tu!** –exclama algo asustada, ya que, hacia mucho la secuestro y casi la besa, recordó algo sonrojada lo que le contó Izumo- _

_**¿Jm?** –este sigue lamiendo su paleta, tenia una actitud floja y aniñada- _

_**E-eres… u-un… de-demonio…** -murmuro retrocediendo un paso-_

_**Si.** –contesto como si nada- _

_Unos minutos en silencio…_

_Entonces Shiemi se acordó, ¡la ayudo!_

_**¡Ah! Etto… arigatou…** -murmuro nerviosa- _

_**Ah… **-volteo su rostro a ella, como si no hubiera prestado atención, pero pareció recordar y apenas asintió con la cabeza-_

_Otro minuto de silencio._

_**¿me tienes miedo, chica?** –pregunto sin voltear a verla, pero parecía prestar atención-_

_**Yo…** -murmuro ella, la verdad no tenia miedo aunque debería…- **no. Y… llámame Shiemi.** –pidió-_

_**Shiemi.** –dijo el y ella sonrió-_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Aun se acordaba de ese día. Sonrió al acordarse.

**Shiemi** –dijo el, desde ese día la visitaba a menudo, y la llamaba por su nombre, ni chica, ni humana… Shiemi-

**¿Qué te trae por aquí?** –pregunto ella-

**Pasaba… y te vi.** –termino la paleta y saco otra, esta vez una de color verde claro. Luego la miro a ella, y de su otro bolsillo saco otra y la extendió hacia ella-

Shiemi la tomo, siempre que la visitaba le daba una paleta o una flor, siempre algo. Y ella lo aceptaba con una sonrisa seguida de un "gracias" en susurros.

**Aun no me contestaste.** –le recordó el-

**¿eh?**

**¿Qué deseo pedirías? **

**¿Un deseo?** –recordó, iba a decir deprisa que lloviera para regar sus plantas, pero tenia muchos, ahora que lo pensaba bien-

Quería ir a los jardines de Amahara, ver a su abuela,… y… un deseo que siempre quiso; un beso bajo la lluvia. Lo veía en las películas románticas y le parecía muy bonito.

Se sonrojo.

**Un beso bajo la lluvia.** –dijo al fin muy sonrojada, alzo la vista. El también la miraba- **¿y el tuyo?**

**Que empiece a llover ya…** -dijo y dio dos pasos firmes y decididos hacia ella, hasta quedar cerca de su rostro.-

Shiemi se quedo sonrojada, muy sonrojada por lo que dijo. Y entonces vio los labios de el ya casi sobre los suyos.

Cerró sus ojos esperando lo que pasaría. Sintió las manos de el alrededor de su cintura, ella paso las suyas por el cuello de el tímidamente, y unieron sus labios suavemente.

Apenas los rozaron y sintieron una flama encenderse dentro de ellos, entonces profundizaron su beso.

Ella abrió levemente su boca, y el metió su lengua dentro explorando toda su cavidad.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y sus corazones latían con fuerza. Pero por nada del mundo querían –ni pensaban- separarse uno del otro.

Y entonces…

Empezó a llover.

Pero aun así seguían besando, se estaban mojando bajo la lluvia, pero eso era lo de menos, se seguían besando con desesperación y pasión, a su alrededor todo pareció florecer.

El césped mas verde, las flores mas brillantes… Como si la misma madre naturaleza estuviera de acuerdo, a su favor…

Porque el Rey de la tierra encontró a su Reina.

Y entonces –muy a su pesar- se separaron. Se quedaron viéndose, y Shiemi sonrió.

**Llueve**. –dijo entonces el demonio, mirando al cielo, aun abrazado a Shiemi y ella a el-

Y **mi deseo se cumplió…** -el volteo a ella- **me besaste **_tu_,** bajo la lluvia.**

Y desde ese día ambos se veían a escondidas, se besaban, hablaban, reían, se divertían…

.

.

**¿U-una ci-cita?** –tartamudeo mientras pestañeaba-

**Si. Una cita**. –dijo Amaimon- **¿Vienes?** –extendió su mano a ella-

**Pero… tengo clase**. –murmuro-

Y así era, el la había pillado por sorpresa de camino a clases, llevaba su uniforme de clase y cartera.

Y el de repente apareció, la asusto diciendo con su voz monótona "bu", ella dio un gritito, el le dio un beso corto y le dijo que fuera con el al parque de atracciones.

**mmm…** -se quedo pensando- **esta noche.**

**Vale.** –dijo ella sonriendo- **te espero entonces…** -le dedico una sonrisa antes de que el se fuera-

Y se puso en marcha hacia su clase. Y ahora, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

A la noche…

Shiemi estaba en el jardín, llevaba el uniforme de clases. Y como siempre el cabello suelto, pero ahora con unas horquillas rosadas para no dejar caer unos mechones sobre su rostro a los lados de su cabeza.

Y entonces sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, volteo sonriente y ahí estaba Amaimon.

**Hola.** –dijo ella-

**Hola.** –dijo el con voz monótona- **¿Vamos?**

**Si** –dijo animada-

El la cogio en sus brazos, y la cargo estilo princesa. Ella sonrojada se agarro a su cuello y entonces llegaron al parque de atracciones. Ahora, cerrado.

Fueron a la cabina de mandos, donde apretaron unos botones y todo se encendió.

Shiemi sonrió viendo todo, habían tantas luces…

Sintió que Amaimon cogia su mano.

**¿A que quieres montarte primero?** –pregunto-

**Ha… ha…** -no sabia en donde montarse primero, habían tantas cosas, solo para ellos dos, a la luz de las estrellas- **¡e-eso!** –señalo el Synkope*-

**¿Segura?** –pregunto el-

**S-si.** –dijo ella emocionada, siempre quiso montarse pero jamás se atrevió-

Se subieron y se puso en marcha. Como era de esperar, hubo risas, gritos de emoción y al principio se cogian de la mano, pero luego al cabo de un rato levantaron las manos.

Luego fueron a otra atracción.

**Infierno*.** –leyó el cartel Amaimon- **mmm… no lo parece.**

**¡vamos**! –dijo con una sonrisa Shiemi cogiendolo de la mano y lo arrastro ahí-

Se montaron e igual que en la otra atracción hubo risas, gritos…

Después se montaron a los "Grand Canyon Rapids" que eran unos botes redondos que iban por aguas rápidas.

Ahí iban juntos, el la abrazaba por la cintura y ella cogia con fuerza la barra metálica de en medio.

Luego tras unas atracciones mas, pararon e hicieron un algodón de azúcar enorme rosa.

Se lo comió de golpe entero Amaimon, ella rió y se hizo otro pequeño para ella y uno gigante para el.

**Así mejor** –dijo ella riendo-

Pero justo entonces, aparecieron unos exorcitas delante de ellos, y Shiemi tiro el algodón de azúcar por el susto.

Amaimon se puso delante de ella.

**¡Lo sabia!** –dijo uno de ellos- **¡es un Rey del Infierno!**

**Pero… ¿Qué hace aquí?** –dijo otro-

**¡tiene un rehén! ¡Una humana**! –dijo otro señalando a Shiemi-

Amaimon seguía teniendo su expresión de siempre, entonces dio un leve golpe en el suelo y unas enormes raíces salieron de la tierra, cogiendo a los exorcistas, deprisa cogio en brazos a Shiemi como antes y se fueron de ahí.

Llegaron a la casa de ella.

La dejo en su jardín y antes de que pudiera irse, ella lo paro.

**¡Amaimon!** –dijo con miedo-

**Tengo que irme, esos exorcistas no descansaran hasta encontrarme y matarme, que es imposible. Seguro llamaron refuerzos, no quiero meterte en problemas…**

**¡Espera! Vol-volveré a verte ¿cierto?** –murmuro mientras apretaba mas su mano-

**No creo…** -dijo sincero, como siempre no mentía. Pero… deseo mentir por una vez y decirle que "_si, si nos veremos_"-

**Amaimon… **-murmuro con lagrimas a punto de salir-

Entonces una idea descabellada paso por la mente de el.

**Ven conmigo.**

**¿Qué?** –abrió los ojos de golpe- **¿a… donde?**

"_**ósea que vendría conmigo**__" –_pensó**- a Gehenna.**

**Al… infierno… yo… en… Gehenna…**

Si, sonaba bien raro. Una humana en Gehenna. No pintaba nada ahí.

**Shiemi.** –dijo el- **tu debes estar aquí.**

**No…** -murmuro y lo miro fijamente decidida- **¡iré… iré contigo!**

**¿de verdad?** –pregunto, emocionado con la idea, ella asiente con una sonrisa-

**Si… ¡si! iré contigo, Amaimon… te… amo mucho…** -murmuro sonrojada-

Entonces el la beso y abrazo, ella lo abrazo y correspondió el beso.

.

.

"_Han pasado casi seis años… ¡Por Kami! Seis años ya. _

_Siento no haberte enviado una carta antes, pero estuve muy ocupada._

_No creo que vuelva, ya que ahora pertenezco a este mundo. Junto Amaimon. _

_Tal vez vayamos de visita, ya que le tengo una sorpresita a mama ;)_

_Solo quiero decir, que es eche mucho de menos. Y pienso en todos vosotros todos los días. _

_Bueno… ¿por donde empezar?_

_Primero que nada, ¡gomenasai! No quise irme sin despedirme, sin avisar, así de golpe…_

_Pero… Nos descubrieron los exorcistas, y yo lo amo mucho, así que nos escapamos a Gehenna… ¡ya se, ya se! ¿Cómo pudiste, bla, bla, bla, sabes lo peligroso que es, bla, bla, bla? Bueno eso, ya se… No hace falta que me digas._

_Jamás os lo conté; tras la batalla contra Satán me encontré de nuevo con Amaimon, y nos fuimos haciendo amigos, y poco a poco… bueno, novios… Ahora… aquí en Gehenna somos… Marido y mujer._

_¡Ya se! ¿Cómo pudiste casarte con un demonio? ¿Cómo pudiste no invitarnos a la boda? Lo siento, de nuevo. Ahora… soy la Reina de la Tierra. ¿Increíble, no?_

_Bueno, nos casamos… La ceremonia fue… única. No como las conocéis ahí en Assiah, una boda de Gehenna. ¡Muy linda eso si! _

_Bueno en resumen; tome de su sangre y le di mi alma, y ahora soy un Demonio. _

_¡Ya se… ya se! ¿Cómo pudiste, bla, bla, bla,…? Cállense ¡por kami! Que pesados. _

_Como notaran mi humor cambio un poco, es por eso de que soy demonio y tal… _

_¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, tengo una hijita. ¡Esa es la sorpresa para mi mama! _

_No le digan ¡eh! Iré de visita pronto. _

_Espero que estén bien… Yo lo estoy, y espero que entiendan que ahora soy feliz. _

_Bueno, eso es todo. _

_Att: Shiemi M & familia"_

Y así, dejo de escribir. Doblo la carta y la metió en un sobre negro. Que fue enredado por espinas con rosas rojas.

Una especie de cuervo/monstruo llego a ella y Shiemi le entro la carta. Se fue volando lejos de aquella mansión terrorífica donde ahora vivían ella y su familia.

Justo entonces Amaimon la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura.

**¿Le enviaste una carta a Okumura Rin?**

**Si.** –dijo ella-

En esos seis años había cambiado mucho;

Su cabello largo, así de media melena un rubio vivo con unas mechas negras y unas rosadas. Su piel algo mas clara que antes, sus ojos verdes ahora mas profundas.

Y unas ropas algo góticas.

Aun no dejo su costumbre de llevar kimonos, así que su nueva ropa era un kimono, negro y rojo.

Como viste ahora Shiemi:

.es/imgres?um=1&hl=es&rlz=1C1FDUM_en&biw=1280&bih=705&tbm=isch&tbnid=-se4pKgA2xwwfM:&imgrefurl= &docid=LHv5r40bR5YeWM&imgurl= . /_4Y74nUEB5-w/TNyUaJlMmYI/AAAAAAAAABA/MbUYVJTYWE0/s1600/3368810108_264fc39b23_ &w=780&h=780&ei=gkkpUN_6L9OChQf71IGYCw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=709&vpy=322&dur=285&hovh=224&hovw=224&tx=121&ty=80&sig=100583271179789491964&page=1&tbnh=154&tbnw=154&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:0,i:107

Pero no solo su apariencia cambio, también su carácter; ya no era la tímida de Shiemi. Ni inocente… Tenía más carácter, se había vuelto algo más arrogante, mas abierta, atrevida…

También tenia nuevos poderes, no solo podía invocar a su nii-chan, si no tenia fuerza sobrehumana, era mas rápida y bueno… Lo normal en un demonio, también tenía orejas puntiagudas, y cola de demonio.

**¡Oka-san, Oto-san!** –escucharon un gritito de voz chillona aniñada-

Y entonces ahí llego una niña de cinco años.

**¡Mami… papi!** –estiro sus brazos hacia ellos-

**¡Mi bebe! **–dijo Shiemi cogiendola en brazos- **¿Cómo que no estas dormida?**

**No tengo sueño… **-murmuro haciendo un puchero- **Darki quiere estar con sus papis…**

La llamaban Darki como apodo, de forma cariñosa (que les puso Mephisto), su verdadero nombre era; Persefone. La Doncella de los Infiernos. Su segundo nombre (que seria utilizado cuando es demonio) era Adamit que significa "tierra pequeña".

Que le puso Satán como futura Princesa del Infierno.

Su cabello liso, por debajo de sus hombros, verde lima con unos mechones negros, un mechón sobre su rostro, en medio de sus ojos. Los ojos grandes y algo inocentes verdes medio azules, y su tez blanca.

Llevaba puesto un vestido hasta las rodillas, de tirantes de color negro con un lazo atrás grande de color azul. Iba en pijama y descalzas.

**Toma** –su padre le extendió una paleta roja, y ella la tomo y la metió en la boca-

**Amaimon** –dijo con voz regañadora Shiemi- **ahora** **iba a dormir, no puede comer dulces antes…**

**Solo por esta vez, mami **–dijo ella sujetando con una mano la paleta- **por fis…** -puso cara de niña buena-

**Esta bien** –suspiro Shiemi-

Y los tres se quedaron en el balcón viendo la luna oscura.

"_**creo que… mi verdadero deseo se cumplió"**__ –_pensó Shiemi-

.

.

Rin junto Yukio están estudiando en su habitación y de repente la ventana se abre y aparece un cuervo negro, que deja caer una carta.

Rin coge la carta y el cuervo se va.

**¿Um?** –Yukio mira la carta-

Las espinas se desenredan y Rin abre la carta, y lee lo que pone.

**¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?** –grito Rin y Yukio cogio la carta, la lee-

**¿¡COMOOOOO!?** –grita el-

**¡SHIEMI!** –los dos se giran y se miran-

_Reunirme contigo, no fue solo un accidente__  
_**(Shiemi, Amaimon y Persefone aparecen delante de la casa de Shiemi. Y su madre les abre la puerta)**

___A eso se le llama destino.__  
_**(Nada mas ver a Shiemi se abrazan, y ella presenta a su familia a su madre. Quien los abraza)**

___No deje de observar, el modo en como tu y yo,__  
__Nos reflejamos en los ojos, podríamos brillar.__  
_**(Shiemi va caminando hacia el colegio, a su lado Amaimon y con Persefone en brazos. Aparece Mephisto, que saludo a su hermano y a Shiemi, y le da un peluche a Persefone quien ríe)**

_(Voy a estar) Por siempre contigo  
(Voy a) Mostrarte solo mi cara sonriente _

**(Shiemi llega a la fuente del patio del colegio, donde están sus amigos, quienes voltean hacia ella y sonríen)**__

_Quiero estar así, aquí y ahora__  
__(tú y yo)__  
__(Por favor, por favor)_

**(Entonces sus amigos llegan a ella, la rodean y hablan animadamente)**__

_Así que si este corazón__  
__(Sea) Algún día de una forma diferente__  
__Sería muy bueno si la puerta al futuro estuviera abierta._

**(Shiemi esta en su jardín, viendo las plantas, unas están marchitas y entonces pone su mano encima y las cura. Sonríe y le viene la imagen de su abuela a su mente)**__

_Lista lista lista para el despegue__  
__Para animarte hacia el mundo desconocido__  
__Así que (Así que) no dejes (no dejes) ir esta mano.__  
_**(Entonces aparece su hija a su lado, y sonríe viendo las plantas. A su otro lado Amaimon, indiferente pero las mira de reojo)**

_Lista lista lista para el despegue  
Hacia el lugar de tus sueños  
Agárrate fuerte (fuerte) y no la dejes (dejes) ir _

**(Entones aparecen unos Exorcistas, Shiemi coge en brazos a su hija. Que esconde su rostro en el cuello de ella, Amaimon se pone delante. Pero antes de que alguien ataque, Rin y los demás se ponen delante protegiéndolos.)**__

_Cuando alguien se enfrenta a un reto (reto) y se siente__  
__Preocupada por él, sólo empújalo suavemente hacia delante._

**(Shiemi sonríe al ver a sus amigos protegerlos, entonces Amaimon crea un portal hacia Gehenna. Todos voltean a ellos sonriendo tristemente. Shiemi agita una mano saludando, grita algo, seguramente "Nos veremos de nuevo amigos")**

_(Por favor, por favor)  
Que una de tus frases (Sea)  
Una palabra mágica, que me de coraje, para seguir adelante. _

**(Entran en el portal y este se va cerrando, y ven a la hija de Shiemi saludar tímidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Todos sonríen y el portal termina de cerrarse)**

/take off 2pm/ ED1 Blue Exorcist ~ El anime Blue Exorcist pertenece a Kazue Kato. La trama es mia.

Por si no conocían las atracciones que puse antes aquí están:

1) Synkope:  .es/imgres?num=10&hl=es&biw=1280&bih=705&tbm=isch&tbnid=h-kkYxpFczbL-M:&imgrefurl= . &docid=BcHglqzT_xe3kM&imgurl= . /_ &w=750&h=563&ei=kUEpUPmpGoK3hAfC6oGwCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=195&vpy=348&dur=603&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=171&ty=47&sig=100583271179789491964&sqi=2&page=1&tbnh=160&tbnw=209&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0,i:113

2) Infierno:  .es/imgres?num=10&hl=es&sa=X&biw=1280&bih=705&tbm=isch&tbnid=r8yZJR1QK9cBbM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=i5-7OfmGuFZwdM&imgurl= . /_ &w=755&h=566&ei=CUIpUP6gNcS7hAex2IHABQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=197&vpy=334&dur=617&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=189&ty=60&sig=100583271179789491964&page=1&tbnh=153&tbnw=212&start=0&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0,i:86

3) GCR:  .es/imgres?hl=es&biw=1280&bih=705&tbm=isch&tbnid=-RiWDxN4z7my1M:&imgrefurl= .es/parque-tem%25C3%25A1tico/far-west/far-west-atracciones/grand-canyon-rapids&docid=FvYgEzrZ1bvYhM&imgurl= .es/Far%252520west/Atracciones/Grand%252520Canyon%252520Rapids/PA20843z_ &w=584&h=318&ei=l0IpUOcJiIGFB-icgNgK&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=158&vpy=349&dur=944&hovh=166&hovw=304&tx=193&ty=45&sig=100583271179789491964&page=1&tbnh=97&tbnw=179&start=0&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0,i:86

**¡Espero que les haya gustado mi one-shot de Blue Exorcist!**

**Espero que dejen algún review, y si dejan ya digo de antemano ¡gracias! ^_^ **


End file.
